Digimon: Future Adventure
by Nirvashv7
Summary: In the distant future, Digimon are everywhere and are practically human slaves. Until 5 kids find their way into the Digital World to face a threat never seen before in human history. OC characters and digimon .1-3 Revised Edit: 9/23/12, this fanfic is discontinued in order to edit the plot. TO BE REUPLOADED AND EDITED!
1. Today is the Future!

**UPDATED! **

Dear Reader,

Hello World. This is my second fanfiction based on one my favorite childhood anime, Digimon!

And yes, I'm finally going mainstream!

This specific Digimon universe is set in the future, specifically the year 2099. In this time, everyone has Digimon, but don't know why or where they came from. Digimon are used as slaves, but remain emotionally unresponsive; until one fateful day, Five kids find themselves in another world.

Please Enjoy!

Sincerely Super Saiyan Dragon Slayer 666!

Feel free to review, or criticize if you must.

* * *

><p>This is the future.<p>

To me and my friends, it is the present.

It is a beautiful place, almost flawless.

Most people, like me, are lucky enough to live in such a spectacular city called Neocroplis. Here, technology exists to benefit our everyday , we no longer have flaws humans once coped with everyday. No more hunger, thirst, disease, wars, even death.

Well, the unatural kind I guess.

Long ago, your people discovered a scientific achievment that changed the world as you knew it.  
>A super-computer called D.1. It led us to total worldly unification. It seperated imperfection from perfection, and solved problems. It changed the land, humanely, to save us and the world. Your people were barbaric, you nearly destroyed your world. D.1 saved us from our terrible fates.<p>

It seems perfect, like a dream dosen't it? Then again, everything has its price. Thats when man discovered its existence...a new being we called Digital Monsters, or Digimon for short. Ever since D.1. "purified" the world, they began appearing to us as we were born. Though we weren't sure exactly why; must have been a side-effect.

At first we didn't know what to think of them, they didn't do anything unless told to. It was around then people began to think Digimon, like the D.1, came to serve us. It was easy too; Digimon are loyal, strong, and obiedient. They never complained or fought back. For generations people have been using them like slaves...An idea I most deeply resent.

I hate using Digimon as slaves; though I never knew why they existed, I always considered them my friends. It makes me sad. The world was supposed to change, but some people never do...

My name is Takeo Hiroyuki and my partner's name is Agumon. I woke up without realizing, today is only the beginning.

_**DIGIMON: Future Adventure**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Today is the Future! <strong>

Today, the weather is nice like it always was. Except, it was a little off. There are more clouds and the sky has gone from a light shade of blue to abstract mixtures of red, yellow, and orange, a firery sort.

I decide todays a good day for my regular outfit: a dark red T-shirt and my favorite black shorts that cover up my knees, my classic black and red converse shoes, and my special goggles perched playfully above my forehead. I then begin walking towards City Hall like most people do, it's where all the fun happens.

City Hall is a giant octagon park with a huge fountain that surrounds a statue of the D.1. computer. Its surrounded by all sorts of markets, arcades, attractions, you name it.

I think sitting on a bench near the fountain is the way to go.

Enjoying the view, I look towards the Capitol Building (Tower), which is the largest building in Neocropolis. Next thing I know, President Shigeru appears on the jumbo TV, demonstrating his power over the commoners,"My people, be sure to buy the new upgraded software which will help pay your taxes. As well you should make sure your kids go to school and have your digimon take care of your welfare. That is all and have a good day."  
>Same as usual.<p>

I decided to call Agumon from my Digi-Hub, the Digimon storage device included with the Digimon, and he emerged next to me. "Hey Agumon, you been okay boy?" I say, its really weird for people to talk to their digimon, but I'm special that way. Since I was younger, I've been trying as hard as I could to make Agumon respond to me. He usually never does, unless I command him to. Though, I had my doubts that Digimon were completely emotionless, sometimes I would catch Agumon looking at me; looking all sentimental. Everytime I asked him, even for a single emotional response, I got the cold expression in his eyes that begged me to give him an order.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize the girl who approached me. She's a tomboyish girl with short, dark-brown hair with shorts that reached to her knees, a white T-shirt with a pink, sleeveless sweater. Her Digi-Hub resided in her front pocket. "Hey, you!" She called, a finger pointed right to my Agumon, "What digimon is that?"

"He's Agumon, my best friend," I said, slightly annoyed.

"Cool, you're just like me!" She said gleefully,"I would rather have Digimon as friends than...slaves." I noticed the girl seemed pained.

That sort of made up for it,"Really, and what digimon do you have?"  
>I can't hide that I was curious.<p>

She smirked, clearly expecting it. "Come out Feamon!"

Feamon is a grey bird with orange marks, wings across its chest like arms, bird tail sticking up, her feathers look as sharp as blades, and she stood on her talons. It was about half her height with an expression like all Digimon have."Nice bird you got there, not bad at all!" I said, though it dosen't look like it, I am enthralled.

By the way she hugged her digimon, I could tell she didn't lie. She truly loves her digimon like her best friend.

"Anyway, nice meeting you uh..." At that point we realized, we haven't even told each other our names.

"Takeo, Takeo Hiroyuki," I finished, holding my hand to fully greet her. She took it and smiled,"Nice to meet you Takeo, I'm Ren Tanaka, hope to see you again."

"Nice meeting you too, Ren," I wave her goodbye as she and her digimon distanced away.

I turn to Agumon who looked at me expectingly.

"Well Agumon, better be getting home, mom would kill me if I stayed past five!" I notice its about 4:45 P.M.

Deciding it would be faster, I upload my digimon into his hub and run to the nearest shuttle (the new means of transportation in cities that act like floating trains which take off from the ground.)

I nearly missed it too. Just as the doors closed I dived for it, making it by mere miliseconds.

The bad part is, I ran right into this kid. He looked about my age, one of those cool teens: he wore a white T-shirt under a sleeveless, unbuttoned, blue jacket; long black skinny jeans, one with a dark blue patch at his right knee; and a cool black and white cap illustrated with a lightining storm.

"Sorry, my bad." I said apologeticly helping him up.

"Well, be careful with what you do! Sooner or later you'll kill someone doing that!" he said in a harsh tone.

I definately made him mad.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm kind of in a hurry so..." I could tell...he didn't care.

"Just don't do it again...uh, whats your name?," he said, I was seriously afraid he might sue me or something stupid like that.

"Takeo Hiroyuki, and you?"

_"From this whole situation, its sort of weird for us to be exchanging names,"_ I thought.

"Akira Kiyoshi," he said coldy and began immediately walking away from me, towards the next shuttle car.

"Hey wai..." I tried to say, but he was clearly ignoring me. What a jerk.

I arrived home at 5:00 sharp. Looks like I'm not grounded. I sat down in the living room reading on the electronic reading pad. For hours I would be reading, especially about digimon; its amazing how many digimon exist in this world. Some appear more often than others. Like Numemon, you could see thousands of them.

"So son how was your day?" I realized my dad was sitting there the whole time with his partner, Monmon, sitting right beside him.

"Nothing much," my usual response.

"That's new and exciting," he said sarcasticly.

My dad works for the government, some scientfic job I suppose, he usually never talked about it. He was so delighted a few weeks ago when he was given the priviledge to undergo an experiment that included studying digimon, though he never told us what it was. Mom and I asked him plenty of times but he shrugges it off everytime. Could be something dangerous I suppose.

We don't eat dinner so we talked about digimon. Did I mention my family loves talking about digimon?

I looked at the time, 10:00 PM.

_'Its that late already?' _

I laid on my bed (which floated off the ground. We usually get on my automatic holographic stairs that appear as you approach it.), released Agumon to his little makeshift bed next to mine and ordered him to sleep which he not so suprisingly did. I lay my head on the comfortable pillow, automatic head adjuster tuned just right, and fell to a nice peaceful sleep.

Or, it used to be.

**************************************************Meanwhile*************************************************************

I, Akira Kiyoshi, got at my house around 5:30 in the evening.

Most homes in this city are extremely alike, a blue shade of color on the walls and the glass panels. My family made sure we were different, so we painted ours red. My back hurt, must've been from that Take-baka guy that crashed into me on the shuttle. Thankfully, Gabumon was unharmed.

"Gabumon release!" Next to me my brilliant digimon appears, fur coat and all.

He looks at me, as if expecting an order.

Gabumon and I go WAY back. Even though most people like using their digimon as labor forces, mine happens to be my best friend.

We went to my room to watch some T.V. Nothing much on today, just some kids show about being happy. I do, however, note that the digimon in the back are simply dancing. Still no emotion, no really happiness.

Guess the world won't change.

Its only 6:00 so I decide a walk won't hurt.

The neighborhood is normally quiet. Still, even in this perfect world, things can go dark. Suddenly, I'm startled by a loud scream echoeing from the alley to the right of me. Being the good person I am, I decide to see what was going on.

When I got there, there was a girl cowering in the corner of the alley. A boy who was obviously her brother had his collar in grip of some guy. The guy was big muscular and ugly; so dumb he didn't seem to notice me. I look down and notice a digimon who looked like a Gomamon layed on the ground, obviously beaten.

"You bitch, look what you did to Gomamon!" The kid struggled to release himself,"Why can't you leave us alone!"

"Because, you and your sister are in my turf! I warned you to get out of here or pay the price" the ugly one spat in the kid's face.

"Bullshit Grimore, I've got friends who can beat you up!" the boy said.

Grimore wasn't as dumb as he looked. So, he tightened his grip to shut the kid up.

"Yeah kid, and I'm one to talk bullshit!" he raised his fist.

I decided this was too far, so I stepped in. Grimore was caught totally off guard as I took one of his meaty arms and his shoulders and threw him across the alley. The kid dropped to the floor and crawled up to his sister. Before Grimore could recover I kicked him in the face.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm his friend, here to beat you up!" I said proudly, as if the kid's lies had appeared into existance.

Even the kid and his sister were amazed by how real I was.

"You'll regret this!" he cried as he ran off into the night.

"Are you alright?" I asked the two, they nodded.

"That was cool! I didn't think I would tell the truth for once!" the boy jumped in excitement, his sister totally speechless.

"Thank you," the sister decided to talk,"you saved us."

"No, I was just in the neighborhood..." I said humbly.

"Whats your name? Do you know Karate? What digimon do you have? Mine is this Gomamon..." He really likes to talk.

"I'm...Akria Kiyoshi, and you are?" I got a little nervous, its rare for me to introduce myself formally.

"I'm Naoko Yamashita and she is my sister Minami." they smiled at me, it seemed cheerful.

"Nice to meet you," I say calmly as possible, then I look at his beat up Gomamon.

"What happened to your digimon?" he looked it sadly, it was brutally battered.

"That jerk, Grimore, beat him because he's 'worthless'," he cried, "He always picks on us and our digimon. Gomamon is always beat up; if it wasn't for Kodamon, he would've died!" His sister got sadder, time to change subject.

"Kodamon?" I asked quickly.

Minami nodded then unloaded her digimon. Kodamon was a green little humanoid digimon with a cute dress made of vines, a flower on her head, and long, leafy hair. The digimon nodded as if given an order to heal the beaten Gomamon. When finished, they were both reloaded to their Digi-Hubs.

"That's one cool digimon," I said. Minami blushed like Kodamon had never been complimented before.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, Gabumon is more of a fighter than a healer, you're digimon is special." I hadn't intended to stay longer, but I didn't regret it either.

Meanwhile, in Takeo's dream he was in the middle of the city. Only it was empty.

Not to be alone, Takeo reached for his digi-hub, but it wasn't there. Instead he found a larger divice that looked a little like one of those early 21's century phones. The device small, but big enough to fill my entire hand. It had a rectangular shape with a screen covering most of it with an analog pad and a big red button. It was sliver and red with neon light streams (like Tron) to decorate it.

As if this dream could get any weirder, Agumon stood before him with an unpleasant look on his face. This was the weird part, digimon don't show emotions. "Agumon, whats wrong?" Takeo asked.

What he didn't expect, was for Agumon to talk back. "Takeo, you're in danger! The threat is coming." Agumon seemed pleading, worried even. He would be totally stoked that his digimon could talk if what he said wasn't terrifying.

_"I think I'm going nuts!" _Takeo thought to himself.

"What do you mean Agumon?" "_This was so confusing, what was going on," _he thought. .

Suddenly a ball of light appeared before him, the atmosphere turned misty. "You and the others must gather," it said "Tomorrow will change the world."

"What do you mean!" Takeo pleaded, but it was then he had just woken up.

"Oh, just a dream." Takeo's relief was short lived for the device he saw in his dream was in his grasp, like it was there the whole time. He checked for his digi-hub, but was gone. "Or not?" Takeo pinched himself and surely it was still there.

Takeo shrugged, he reasurred himself the device was a new upgrade...that converted in his sleep.

_"If this still exists then..."_ Takeo cut his thoughts with sudden realization.

Something big is really gonna happen tomorrow, and it seems Takeo wasn't the only one involved.

* * *

><p>So how do you think of it so far?<br>Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Taco? The Game?

Tell me about it in the reviews.  
>Does it need work?<p>

You decide. Just don't be too harsh...please?

*Next chapter: It happens today, a rogue digimon attacks! Who will stop it? Takeo? What will Agumon do? Why can't you see this since its a fanfic? Find out in "Tomorrow Changes the World!"

**S.S.D.S (666) out **


	2. Tomorrow Changes the World!

**REVISED! **

Welcome to the second chapter of **DIGIMON: FUTURE ADVENTURE**!

Last time: This is the future. We met Takeo, a young man who dreams of Digimon and hates the idea of using them as slaves and Akira who dreams of the same. Suddenly Takeo has a dream foretelling horrible things and changes that will happen tomorrow to him and four others. What he didn't expect was that it was more than just a dream.

Note: Feamon and Kodamon are my OC digimon. Mostly because I couldn't think of any other digimon that would fit my two last two characters (both of which happen to be girls). On a similar note, they are not the only OC digimon you will see.

Thank you, enjoy, and be sure to review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Tomorrow Changes the World <strong>

_Takeo POV_

Something is definately gonna happen, I just don't know when.

First thing I did in the morning was check on Agumon. I tried getting him to talk again, but Agumon just acted like his usual self. This made me sad, because if that stupid device could exist why couldn't him talking happen too? Finally giving up, I went down to breakfast; which is funny because we don't actually eat anything, its more like a family meeting we have every morning. I sat next to my dad who was talking about work, a rare occasion in this family.

"G'morning kid, todays the first day of my promotion!" he said so cheerfully I couldn't help but smile.

"Thats great dad, but what did you get promoted to?" my dad's job is quite mysterious, he's just a scientist that studies digimon. What could you possibly be promoted to?

"Well sorry kid, I can't really tell you," he said, from the disapointed face it was obvious he wanted to tell us all about it," but I can tell you it's really important, only a few were chosen for this special project."

"Mhm, cool, anyway I gotta go" I said, kissed my mother goodbye, and bolted out the door.

"Have a good day sweety!" I could hear here say from outside the house. It bothered me because according to this thing in my hand, today was gonna suck, but at the same time change the world. It was hard to decide what to do, but I suppose I could kill some time by going to school.

_Akira POV_

I had just left my house and I'm quite suprised to see Naoko and Minami Yamashita waiting for me.

"Akira was up!" he said smiling.

I knew today was gonna be rough, but I didn't know it was gonna be THIS rough...Anyways, before I knew it, they were walking with me to school. Turns out we're in the same grade, except for Minami who is a year younger, and we go to the same school.

Go figure.

"So what are your views of digimon?" I asked to pass some time, it's question I've asked many people. Most of them call them their servents, some their helpers, their tools,and rarely their friends.

"They are whatever they want to be," he said coldly.

I was gonna ask him what he meant by that but right then a police car had cut off in front of us. (Oh, and so you don't get confused with future and past, it floated right above our heads.) Naoko and Minami seemed nervous, but I wasn't. I see this cop car everyday. A young looking lady exited her vehicle, uniform as fresh as when I saw it this morning.

"Is there a problem, mom" I greeted my mom, the nervous faces on Naoko and Minami's faces warped to pure confusion.

My mom, like me, had flashy dirty-blond hair. Her uniform included several badges for dedicated service; she was considered the "best cop this city's ever had." It's usually really embarrasing when she's near me.

"Didn't get to wish you good luck today," she said embarrasing me further.

"Are these your friends?" she asked, finally taking note of the other two people with me.

"Yeah" I said and began introducing them.

"This is Naoko and his sister Minami."

"Nice to meet you Naoko, Minami," she shook their hands ", good to see my son having friends.

"MOM!" I pleaded, she was torturing me with embarrasement. Even those two were giggling to themsleves I know it, I could see it on their faces.

"Alright, have fun and stay out of trouble!" On that note, she got in her car and began departing, a few meters away she suddenly stopped. "Oh almost forgot son, I was called off duty for some 'special job offer' just so you know okay?"

"What kinda job?" I asked. Could it special project? This is weird, I knew she was the best cop in the city but I didn't think they needed her for that kind of service.

"Its a secret, can't tell you, bye!" she winked at us and drove off.

Looking back at my new friends, I guess I could call them that, decided to shrug it off as and continued onwards.

_Ren POV_

It's 7:00 A.M. so I woke up and got my clothes ready for school. My most comfortable knee-cut shorts, my favorite pink shirt that says lucky, and my mom's favorite sweater. This was my favorite outfit, for some reason I felt today would be the perfect time to wear them. I picked up Feamon from my desk and walked downstairs.

"Good morning Ren!" my father said, his news tablet in his hand. He always wishes me a good morning but thats about it. He never really pays enough attention to me. At least he knows I exist.

"Bye dad," I said as I slammed the door in his face. Don't feel sorry for him, he deserves it. Long story.

Anyways thats my normal life, at least since my mom died. Normally I'm late for school but I decided today would be differnent; boy I didn't know the half of it. Life is usually boring, this is a good time to talk to my good buddy Feamon. Just when even Feamon was getting boring I ran into three other people I didn't see coming from the corner of an alley.

Wham! I walked right in front of this girl that was shorter than me, accidentally knocking us both to the ground. We both rubbed our heads in pain as the two other boys helped the girl to her feet. I got up by myself.

"I'm so sorry!" I pleaded to the girl I had just hit.

"It's okay, really, I wasn't hurt." she lied, rubbing her head again to prove my point.

The two boys just looked at me weird, one of them was definately her brother. The other one...her boyfriend maybe? Anyways after I apologized a few more times, then we introduced ourselves. The two boys were Akira Kiyoshi and Naoko Yamashita, and the girl I just ran into is Minami.

"Nice to meet you Ren," they greeted me nicely for some stranger who ran right into them. Akira looked at my digimon strangley, like that other boy I met yesterday.

"Is that your digimon?" he asked.

"Yes it is this is my Feamon! She's my best friend!" I said proudly, he smiled and summoned his own digimon. Gabumon looked funny, but cool at the same time.

"This is Gabumon and like you he is my best friend in the world," he said just as proud. In this city, it's rare for someone to view digimon as friends; perhaps it's because most people were taught how to teach digimon all their lives.

Following Akira's lead, Naoko and Minami took out their digimon.

"This is my Kodamon!" Minami said.

"This is Gomamon" said her brother Naoko", We see our digimon as our siblings! Our otherselves!" they said almost in unison, like they've been telling that to many people.

"Cool, its rare to see kids that see digimon in such a way!" I said in nostalgia, "you, me, and this other kid I met yesterday at the park!"

While they were having a good time getting to know each other, Takeo was in his own situation.

_Takeo POV_

I was running, not sure why but my body told me to move it. Away from school, it didn't matter. On my way I got this powerful feeling, like I was still in that dream. I ended up in the alley, a thick maze of buildings that is always in need of cleaning. I eventually stopped to catch my breath, scared I but didn't even know why.

I called out Agumon with the new device to check on him; he nodded as expected but since last night, I couldn't look at Agumon the same anymore. My dream was messing with my mind, like I didn't know how to live my life anymore. Agumon had such a worried face before, why would he be troubled on a day like this?

My answer was called whent the next thing I knew, the air became thick and terribly cold. Agumon completely changed into a face I've never seen him do before...terror. Agumon looked around, smelled into the alleyway on my right and bolted.

"Agumon wait!" I desperately called out before following him. He didn't wait which meant he was the same as in my dream; in a way this was both amazing and terrifying.

_"Was this it? Is it finally happening now?"_ these were some of many thoughts going in my head right now.

Agumon ran for what seemed like miles, we were obviously heading towards the west side of this vast city, close to the park and city hall. I made a couple more turns before finding Agumon again. We took one last turn and I almost tripped over myself where Agumon stood, stopped in the exit of the alley.

When I looked into the clearing, I saw four kids playing with their digimon. I reconized Ren from yesterday and Akira, the other kid I ran into yesterday.

Just my luck.

"Hey! What a coincidence, you're the boy I met yesterday, Takeo right?" Ren greeted me nicely.

Akira didn't look too happy to see me.

"I know you!" he said harshly "you're that idiot that ran into me in the shuttle!"

"Yeah sorry about that," I replied guiltily.

"Wait? You know him?" Ren asked.

"Regrettably," Akira sneered.

"I'm sorry who are you?" the kid asked.

"I'm Takeo Hiroyuki, and you?" I replied.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naoko and this is Minami," obviously brother and sister.

"Anyways, Takeo, what brings you here?" Ren finally asked.

"It's a long story, but I don't have time, Agumon's acting funny and..." I stopped, looking at Agumon who seemed to gather with the rest of the digimon in a circle.

In one moment we all dropped to the air as the air got cold and extremely dense. The digimons' eyes seemed to flicker with excitement. They seperated and the air went back to normal.

"What's going on?" the kid, Naoko asked.

"I'm scared!" the girl, Minami, said.

"What's wrong with the Digimon?" Ren asked, pointing to the now shivering digimon.

"Do you know anything about this?" Akira asked pointing at me like I was the problem here.

"No! Look I don't have time to explain but..." I couldn't finish because my new device was vibrating; I pull it out and found it glowing.

"Cool, where did you get that?" Naoko asked.

"What is that? Is it an upgraded digihub?" Minami asked.

Before I could totally explain everyone pulled out their digi-hubs to compare it to mine. Just then their digihubs glowed like mine and transformed into the same device I have in my hand.

"What the hell just happened?" Akira asked, his digihub was replaced with a device like mine, only blue and black.

Ren go one pink and white, Minami had green and light brown, and Naoko got purple and orange. The new devices had stopped glowing when they finished transforming.

"Oh my god, it's really happening!" I exclaim rather loudly.

"What is going on?" Akira asked once more.

"I'm not sure, let me just tell you what I know" I told them about my dream.

"I think you're nuts! You're saying that we're some 'chosen ones' that are involved in some world changing event; oh and might I add that this was all explained by some talking ball of light and your Agumon, which by the way can talk as well?" Naoko asked, it was obviously he wasn't totally buying it.

"Are you saying our digimon can talk?" Minami asked now looking at her Kodamon expectingly.

"What do digimon have to do with what changes the world?" Ren added.

"Okay say Takeo here is right, then what are we supposed to do?" Akira noted.

"C'mon what could possibly happen?" Naoko said.

_BOOM!_ The city shook.

"Thanks Naoko, you just had to jinx it!" Minami said.

"Guys look at that!" Ren pointed to the sky, now twisted, dark, and cold like the air around us.

The sky, eariler today, looked nothing like this. What was once beautiful and sunny had disperesed. The clouds shifted until a funnel of grey clouds descended from the air, seemingly sucking the light from the world into a dark storm; the funnel landed in the middle of a divided highway next to the alleyway. Cars and debris were thrown everywhere, drivers struggled to regain control. The digimon looked tense, like they expected danger to arrive.

"Guys, I think we're in trouble, RUN!" I scream, without arguement they agreed and followed me down the alleyway.

Meanwhile...

"Mr. President, you've gotta check outside!" the secretary told President Shigeru, who was organizing papers on his desk.

The president followed the secretary to the balcony of City Hall where he say the catastrophe that was unfolding.

"It is finally time, the New Day has begun" was all the president said, "bring _him _to me please." The president ordered.

"Yes sir!" The secretary said before turning around to fulfull his orders.

Back to the children who were running as far away from the roads as possible.

They ran for their lives, digimon right behind them. Once they were far enough, they stopped.

"What was that!" Ren asked, no one could answer. The funnel had completely engulfed the highway, darkness and gusts of wind burst through the air. Larger chunks of road were exploading everywhere. People panicked, cars swirved away as fast as possible, and houses were cracked or completley demolished. This was a disaster never seen before in this city. It seemed almost endless. Just when it would never end, the funnel clouds disperes leaving behind a new gigantic crater in the streets and a figure surrounded in dust and shadow.

"What the hell is that?" Takeo, said although he knew no one could explain this to him.

In the new crater there now stood a big, round...egg?

Of course, a giant egg could totally irradicate that part of the city.

Everyone just stood there speechless, the digimon were still just as tense as before.

Other people decided it was safe and left their cars to check it out as well. The children decided an egg was safe enough and walked back slowly, the digimon did not look any happier; especially since they weren't supposed to feel emotion in the first place. Since this incident began, their Digimon seemed to change to become more and more lifelike; it's like they're hiding something, could it be they finally have something to say?

"How is this stupid egg gonna change the world?" Naoko asked.

"No clue wasn't mentioned in my dream, but it seems pretty strange," Takeo replied.

"Don't let your guard down, there's most likely something in the egg you know," Akira added.

"Then what do you think's inside the egg, a chicken?" Ren asked.

"Probably something _scary_!" Minami cried.

Takeo tried to think about possiblities but something else caught his attention.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Takeo ordered, but not to the others. The digimon had run ahead of them and lined up in front of the egg. They all spread out and checked to egg, probably to see if it was safe. After a while the Digimon came back, nervous and with faces full of emotion. Agumon looked right at Takeo.

"It is time," Agumon said, his voice exactly as it had in Takeo's dream, sending goosbumps down his spine. Agumon continued ",you are in grave danger, it is time to turn back!"

Akira looked at Gabumon, who replied with a suprising nod ",Akira you are right, there is a monster in that egg; and when it hatches, it will definately try to destroy the city." Gabumon added, his voice was raspy but more calm than Agumon's.

"Feamon can you talk too?" Ren asked her partner.

Feamon nodded, "Yes. We have been waiting all this time for you to realize your potential, unable to communicate with you." Feamon said with a calm and meaningful tone.

"Upon meeting the strange Agumon, thanks to you Takeo, the Curse has been lifted," Kodamon added with a a shy voice.

"What does this have to do with us? Are we some chosen ones or something?" Naoko asked.

"We are your digimon partners. If we work together and with the power of those digivices, we can save this world...and ours." Gomamon finished, his voice was differend, more playful actually.

The egg and the disaster that befell upon the the city was bad enough; now the Digimon were talking about Curses, saving the world, and partners. Although the digimon had explained it, it was still unbelieveable.

"So this thing is called a digivice?" Takeo wondered, staring once again into the device that fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. It seemed to vibrate under identification.

"What do you mean by Cursed? Are you saying that Digimon weren't just a program to help people when they're born?" Takeo asked.

Agumon shook his head, "no, although we don't know why, we are born as a child's 'partner' which means are to obey your every commands; however, all digimon born to humans are cursed upon birth." Agumon answered.

"The Curse stops us from talking, holding emotions, and communicating in anyway. Only to obey and listen. We do have subconsious, however, the Curse prevents us from exploiting it otherwise" Gabumon added.

"How did I break this curse?" Takeo asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I believe it is destiny," Agumon replied.

"Is this why we met? Destiny? What makes us so special?" Ren asked, "Why couldn't it be someone else's problem?"

"Like Agumon said we we're not sure, all we know is we were all born ready for this moment," Feamon said.

"So we could fight with you, to discover our real strengths together partner!" Kodamon cried.

"Most importantly, to defeat the evil that threatens to destroy our worlds!" Gomamon added.

"Hold on a second what what evil?" Naoko demanded.

"And what do you mean OUR worlds, arent you digital monsters created aritificially through human technology?" Minami asked.

"Yes and no, we are digital monsters that once lived in the Digital World, a parallel world to Earth. A long time ago, a something really big happened caused the new born digimon to be born here in your world instead!" Agumon replied.

"I understand this is the moment you've waited for your whole life, but how do we qualify, we never trained for any of this?" Akira asked.

"You have to figure it out sooner or later, but don't worry, we aren't stupid; while you were doing ordinary things we've been watching you since birth, getting to know you enough to completely understand your character."

"So that's you always stare at it isn't it Agumon?" Agumon nodded in reply.

Suddenly screams could be heard from the streets again, the children could also hear a loud crackling noise.

"Lets go!" Agumon cried and ran into the streets.

"Weren't you just telling us to run away a few minutes ago?" Takeo asked.

Gomamon replied ", talking to you has amplified his spirit, he now believes in fighting beside you."

"But am I ready for this, are WE ready for this?"

"We shall soon find out," Akira said before everyone joined Agumon.

They found the egg with a enormous crack running through the center, the crack spread branched more cracks that soon covered the whole egg.

"Here it comes!" Feamon cried.

Just then egg burst into blinding light and all hell broke loose. A strange dust blew into the air; hologram's went haywire, lighting systems faulted, cars shut down while fleeing the seen. There was not a functional electronic device left in the air except for the Digihubs and the five digivices.

Where the egg used to be stood a big monster the size of buildings. It looked like a dinosaur from billions of years ago; but it had a single eye, a horned helmet, a single gigantic arm, and steel armor on its right shoulder and tail. It screeched loud enough to break windows, everyone covered their ears in response to the pain.

"What the hell is that!" Akira asked.

"Cyclonemon, champion, virus type, special attack: hyper heat...what the?" Takeo said ", how did I do that?"

"The digivice has special properties that help you identify a digimon on sight!" Agumon said.

Takeo had no time to ask, the digimon looked straight at them. It's single eye glared at them like they were it's target.

"DIE!" it screamed, this digimon didn't have the curse either.

"I'll fight you!" Agumon cried, "Right Takeo?"

Takeo didn't have time to respond Agumon jumped for an attack. Cyclonemon screeched again with enough force to throw Agumon right back to where he started.

"Now we run?" Takeo asked hoping for a quick response.

"Yeah we run" Akira answered.

The children ran back into the alley, Cyclonemon chasing after them.

"What do we do now Gomamon!" Naoko asked.

"We have to fight!" he replied proudly.

"How are we supposed to do THAT!"

"You gotta let us fight him!" he replied.

"No way, you saw what happened to Agumon! You guys would get creamed!" Ren added.

"But it's the only way Ren!" Feamon pleaded.

"Look we can discuss this another time, lets just get in that small alley and hide!" Akira pointed to the small crack between two buildings. The children stopped and Cyclonemon went right above them.

"Whew that was close!" Naoko cried.

"SHUDDUP!" they all cried, but it was too late.

Cyclonemon turned around and instantly found the children, deciding not to go through all the trouble digging them out, he aimed his glowing red eyes at the buildings.

"Hyper Heat!" he cried beaming a lazer that disinagrated the buildings around them. The buldings crumbled into dust and disapeared into nothingness.

Now the children and their digimon were left wide open for an attack. The digimon had not choice and readied themselves to fight.

"If you want to hurt our partners you will have to go through us!" Agumon said bravely but the Cyclonemon was laughing.

"You would protect humans? After all they've done?" the digimon nodded.

"You guys," Takeo muttered, touched by how they really cared.

"Then you shall die with them!" Cyclonemon simply swatted the digimon away before turning his attention back to the children.

"Pepper breath!" Agumon launched a fireball from his mouth blowing the side of Cyclonemon's head, catching him by suprise.

"So cool!" Naoko siad.

"No! I won't let you hurt them!" Agumon cried standing back up to fight.

"Agumon you can't win!" I cry but to no avail.

Cyclonemon frustrated with Agumon, pounded him to the ground with his large hand. The other digimon tried to back him up but were all bashed the same way, they were no match. He swatted again towards the children, perhaps we wanted to end them all together.

"Guys we can't win we need to retreat!" Akira stated while holding up the weakened Gabumon.

"We don't have time, watch out!" Ren pointed out, another Hyper heat was aimed straight at them.

This is the end, they no longer have a future.

Agumon stood up again, showing he was to continue fighting.

"No! You'll die Agumon!" Takeo cried.

"I'm your partner Takeo, this is what I was born to do!"

Cyclonemon laughed, I grow sick of you Agumon, you will die for your partner? I will disinigrate you first!"

_"No Agumon can't die now, what sorta partner was I supposed to be? How could we have fought together I'm weak!" _Takeo thought to himself, "_No, if Agumon can fight for me, then so can I!" _

Agumon was about to brace himself for death, but found Takeo standing right in front of him

"Takeo what are you doing!" Agumon pleaded this time.

"You idiot Takeo, get back!" Akira called, everyone else was speechless.

"I won't let you die for me, because you're my partner right?" Takeo said.

"TAKEO!" everyone cried.

"Interesting" Cyclonemon found interest in both of them, "I will have to finish you quickly!"

"You're right Takeo, you're my partner!"

The children closed their eyes, waiting for their end.

"HYPER OVERHEAT!" Cyclonemon fired a larger blast from before, enough to blow them both sky high.

_"Don't give up!" _A voice said in Takeo's ears. "Who? What?" Takeo looked around for the source. Meanwhile the digivice glowed in his hand, time seemed to slow down,_ "Digivolve, fight together as Digimon partners!" _The voice filled his mind with hope, suddenly Takeo knew what to do. When he turned to Agumon it was as if they got the same idea from the same voice he heard.

"AGUMON! DIGIVOLVE NOW!" Takeo cried as hard as he possibly could, louder than ever before in his life.

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO! GREYMON!"

* * *

><p>Sorry to end in a cliffhanger but I wanted the whole fight in one chapter. Anyways I hope you readers are enjoying so far but this is only the beginning. Things get much better later on.<p>

Please review and thank you for caring enough to read.

Edited this chapter for grammar mistakes, plot holes, etc. (Took long to edit because of hiatus)

*Next chapter: Agumon digivolved to Greymon in order to protect his friends. Can he defeat Cyclonemon? What is that portal? Find out in "Greymon the human protector!"

**S.S.D.S. (666) **


	3. Greymon the Human Protector

**REVISED! This one took a while to fix many plot holes and mistakes! Hope **

Hello again, sorry for Hiatus, I've been gathering the story and I've finally finished organzing it. Also, sorry if my grammar isn't perfect, but I've been improving on my writing skills. I hope you will enjoy this from here to the end. PS: I have included many OC digimon (like Kodamon and Feamon) with their own digivolution lines and some new attacks for the old digimon.

**Last time, the Chosen Children have met. Not only are they involved in world changing circumstances, but discover that Digimon are in fact living beings binded by a curse. Just then an evil digimon arrives from a portal to another world and wreaks havok throughout the city; his plan was to kill the newly formed chosen ones. The children find themselves cornered by the evil digimon, Cyclonemon, and their digimon partners are ready to defend. Agumon attempts to save his partner with a Digimon's greatest ability...Digivolution. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Greymon the Human Protector<strong>

_Takeo POV_

Agumon Digivolve to! GREYMON!

Greymon looked nothing like Agumon anymore; he had gotten larger (like a Tyrannosaurus), more orange with blue streaks along it's backside with a giant skeletal helm over the upper part of his face. He was kinda intimatating with those sharp claws on his fingers and toes. Lastly, his eyes were sharper than before, ready for combat. This is his digivolution, a champion level digimon.

As if nothing had happened, Greymon rammed his front horn into Cyclonemon's chest and threw him back into the streets. Cyclonemon recovered quickly only to recieve a right-hook punch and a tailwhip to the ground with enough force to cause fissures.

"Don't you dare hurt Takeo or any of my friendsd!" Greymon cried.

He aimed a kick to Cyclonemon's chest, but he countered by swinging his long arm like a pole and knocked Greymon to the ground. Greymon rolled back up quickly and doged another attack that would've hit him in the head.

All of that was going on and I just stood there, jaw-dropped.

"This is amazing!" I said in awe.

"How did Agumon get so tall?" Akira asked the digimon.

"Before the curse, Digimon would evolve to a different level in order to fight stronger enemies," Gabumon replied, "The form we're in now is called the rookie, the level those two (pointing to Greymon and Cyclonemon) are the much stronger Champion level."

"So if Digimon can evolve, what do you evolve into Feamon?" Ren asked.

"Most of us don't know Ren, we've been under this curse for all our lives."

"Then how did Agumon digivolve? Do we have something to do with it?" Minami added.

Feamon nodded, "It is believed that a partner with a digivice can initiate digivolution, it is said to be much easier than doing it naturally."

"Gabumon you'll be digivolving next, we won't let Takeo get ahead of us" Akira said, Gabumon nodded in agreement.

Back to the fight, Greymon pushed Cyclonemon into a large building; panicking civilians hastily left the building through emergeny teleportation rooms while others fled in their cars.

"Go Greymon!" I cheered, it seemed like Greymon had the upper hand.

Cyclonemon looked at Greymon with utter disgust, his eye looking straight in his.

"Why do you side with humans? Digimon are slaves here!" Cyclonemon choked out," They cursed us, use us, but you still find it easy to side with those savages?"

Greymon replied,"It is true that most humans enslaved us; but there are those like Takeo, who teach me important things like: friendship, love, and believing. Digimon can trust humans and humans will learn to trust us too!"

"So be it, traitor!" Cyclonemon fired a beam from his eyes that knocked Greymon a few feet behind me. Greymon roared in pain as he collapsed into the alleyway.

But for some reason, I was dragged all the way back with him.

"What happened?" I asked, but instantly I took notice to the red rope wrapped around my wrist and connected to the digivice, which had somehow wrapped itself around my wrist like a watch. How did I not see that?

"What is this!"

"I believe that it is the Battle Connector," Gabumon stated, "When your partner digivolves, this rope allows you to send thoughts and battle tactics to aid them in battle; it also keeps you close to them at all times. The rope represents a bond between Digimon and their partners."

"You seem to know a lot about Digimon" Minami asked Gabumon.

"We were born with the knowledge and instincts of a digimon, so its only natural" Gabumon answered.

_"Alright then, Greymon get up and punch him with a fake-left and kick him in the side!"_ I ordered through my thoughts. Greymon heard my thoughts and obliged he followed my command with success, Cyclonemon backed up in pain. _"Now get in close and whip his face with your tail!"_ Greymon succeeded again, once again blowing Cyclonemon to the ground.

"Go Takeo" the others cheered. I was finally getting the hang of fighting side by side.

"I've had enough of this!"

Cyclonemon jumped back up, Greymon ran up to stop him, but it was just as Cyclonemon planned. He placed his larger hand on Greymon's chest and the other hand on his shoulder after that he took a step forward pushing Greymon back.

"Greymon stop him!" I called desperately, but it was too late.

Cyclonemon procceded to push Greymon accross the long stretch of road. I ended up following them anyway, the rope keeping us from seperating.

"C'mon let's follow them!" Akira demanded, he and the rest ran after Greymon.

It was getting obvious as to what Cyclonemon was planning. He wanted to push us out of the city, and if we were to pass through the edge of the city's walls, we could never get back in. It was a system designed to keep unwanted visitors from entering. As they passed through the city, Cyclonemon left the road in shambles while Greymon tried to resist being pushed towards the edge.

Even as Greymon pushed through the city, it seemed awfully weird that no police showed up. Through all this panic someone must have told the city officials about the incident, it's not like the mass destruction couldn't be seen otherwise. The only real response was from the children, who looked at this disaster like it was a show.

One girl even went to her mother saying, "Momma, there's giant digimon fighting another one; can my Tokomon do that too?" But her mom was too busy trying to get away from the brawling digimon.

"We gotta do something, go Feamon!" Ren called.

"I'm on it, Feather dance!" Feamon flew into the air and flapped her wings which apparently shot Cyclonemon with feathers, with no effect.

"Gomamon, Digivolve!" Naoko commanded.

"Sorry, can't digivolve yet!" Gomamon replied, " but I can fight! Claw Attack!" Gomamon clawed at Cyclonemon's back with no luck.

"I'm sorry, no good" Gomamon said disappointingly.

"Kodamon, you gotta do something!" Minami cried.

"I'll try! Deadly Powder!" Kodamon sprinkled dust, Cyclonemon simply sneezed them away.

None of those attacks did anything. Akira spent his time inspecting the digimon.

"If I'm right, this digimon has the structure composed of bones that , which means it should have a pressure point at the bottom of his spine."

"Alright Gabumon, you'll aim your attack directly at the lower center of his spine." Akira commanded.

"But I'm only as strong as the others, it will have no effect!" Gabumon argued.

"Just trust me!" Akira said strongly, Gabumon decided it was not worth argueing so he tried it.

They approached the edge of the city, giant glowing/transparent gates that surrounded the city, people were warned that if you passed through those gates it would take a long time for one to reenter the city.

"Petite Fire!" Gabumon aimed his attack at the lower spine, the attack to the pressure point made Cyclonemon flinch and he jolted him to a halt bellowing in pain.

"Good job Gabumon, I knew that was his tailbone!" Akira said proudly.

_"It stopped," _I thought, _"Greymon! Now blow him back!"_

"Nove Blast!" Greymon replied, a fire ball left Greymon's mouth and hit Cyclonemon directly in solar plex sending him flying backwards; but as he went down, Cyclonemon fired another eyebeam that landed on Greymon's shoulder. Greymon was blown right off the edge of the large city followed by me, still connected with the Battle Connector.

All my life, I've never seen the edge of the city before nor passed the protective, but it was deserted; a large desert surrounded the city and stretched towards the horizon. Neocropolis seemed like an oasis in the desert, yet it seems we've been isolated from everyone else.

For some reason, instead of staying in the city, Cyclonemon joined them in banishment instead of staying in the city to cause more damage unchallenged.

"Time to end this Greymon!" he roared, charging straight for us.

"Oh my god they left the city!" Naoko cried.

"How will they ever come back? The government will never let Greymon back in" Gomamon said.

"You can't come back, they won't let you!" Ren said, her hands over her face in misbelief.

"We gotta help them!" Minami ran towards the barrier.

"NO SISTER!" Naoko demanded as he grabbed her arm, "You can't leave!"

"But brother, I wanna help him!"

"You guys I don't know what you're gonna do; destiny or not Takeo needs our help!" Ren said, she thought back to her father and realized she had nothing to lose. She and Feamon nodded at each other in agreement then proceeded to jump cross the barrier.

"It's your choice, but I won't be left behind" Akira said taking a look back to the city, would he ever see his family again? Especially his mom who is a cop? He took a second to think about before he and Gobumon hopped across.

"Naoko, this is our destiny, we have to go!" Minami pleaded.

Her brother looked at the destruction that Cyclonemon had caused. This hasn't happened before, and it could happen again.

_"Minami might not be safe either way." _Naoko thought, he then thought about his parents no matter how much he resented them, even though they left them all alone.

He siged, "Fine, let's go!"

Minami hugged him and then the four of them joined the rest of them.

By the time the others got there, Greymon was on his knees. Cyclonemon had pelted him with punches, dust flying everywhere. He then uppercutted Greymon backwards. People near the edge stood there witnessing the horrifc scene.

"What are kids doing there?"

"Are those Digimon or Monsters?"

"Are we under attack?"

"This has never happened before!"

Several people questioned the unbelievable scene.

As Cyclonemon charged for another attack, Greymon blasted another Nova blast. Cyclonemon simply dodged it and pinned Greymon by the neck with his two toed hand. He picked Greymon up with his large arm and threw us back again. Cyclonemon had the upperhand now, literaly, as he used it to pound Greymon repeatidly in the face. One last blow to the side of Greymon's head knocked him unconsious.

"No!" I cried, totally helpless. The others' digimon attacked Cyclonemon with a variety of attacks, but they proved ineffective as ever. Cyclonemon simply blew them away with a sweep of his tail.

"Resistance is futile, you have chosen to protect these humans and you shall suffer the consequences!" Cyclonemon aimed his eye at Greymon and began charging power.

I now realized Greymon was gonna die, just when I finally got to know him better. This is the end, an end of the road the just barely began. I'm weak, there's nothing I could do to protect my friends, my city, or my partner.

Most people would run by now, but would I just let Greymon be destroyed? Should he die alone when he did all he could to fight for me?

I took a deep breath and did the only thing I knew I must do, I spread my arms wide and stood in front of Greymon, in range of the beam that would obliverate us both.

"Hey Takeo! Greymon! Get away from there!" Ren called.

"You idiot what do you think you're doing!" Akira added.

"They're gonna die!" sad the rest, and it seemed so.

Cyclonemon looked appalled by my actions, but instead he chuckled," You suprise me human, you're willing to die with your partner. I must admit it is touching but you are the enemy and you must die!"

By now I was consumed with fear, terrified beyond relief; with nothing left to lose I managed all my strength to say, " I won't give up, Agumon's my best friend, and I won't let him die alone; all those times we spent together were real, as long as our bonds exist we will never be defeated!"

Cyclonemon stopped smiling. "Then you will enjoy dying with him foolish child!"

This beam was larger than the one before, probably from all that energy he charged; this beam is powerful and will definitely leave us in ashes.

From a distance I can hear my friends calling to me, but this was inevitable and all they could do is stand there and witness our destruction.

_"Don't give up!" _A familiar voice said, almost as if my subconscious was rooting for me to win.

Suddenly I was filled with new hope, I had a sudden desire to win, to change my future; Cyclonemon fired his beam but I was ready for it.

On the top of my lungs I called him, "GREYMON!"

Greymon finally reawakened, he got up as fast as he could instantly threw me behind him as if to defend me from the blast and huffed air like he was preparing an attack. Cyclonemon was shocked, you could see the fear in his eyes.

"You will not harm Takeo again!" Greymon puffed more, light collecting in his mouth

"Nova Blast!" Greymon released.

Instead of normal flames, Greymon erupted a wave of pure energy that broke straight through Cyclonemon's attack which completely engulfed him. The evil digimon screamed in agony as the blast tore him apart; when it ended, Cyclonemon was on his knees dying and panting heavily.

"You'll pay for this humans! You don't even know what to expect. Your world will finished, like..." Cyclonemon couldn't finish, the digimon coverted to dust and was cast off with the wind.

Greymon reverted back to Agumon, looking very exhausted.

"Agumon that was great!" I hugged him tighter than I ever had before, together we defeated the evil.

_How strong could we really be? _

"It was nothing, it was your bravery that did it!" Agumon stated proudly, I blushed in flattery but smiled in sure accomplishment.

"That was so cool!" Naoko raised his hands in the air, "Gomamon you have got to digivolve!"

Gomamon nodded, "Yeah, that looks fun!"

"Same here Feamon"

"You too Kodamon!"

"Looks like you aren't as bad as you seemed, I think I forgive you now," Akira said, smirking , "I'm interested in how powerful we could become; however, I'm also worried about what he before he died, something like we were still in danger."

"Maybe there are others just like him in the other world!" Gabumon added.

"It makes sense too, if he wasn't the only one that could come to our world; that could mean an invasion of some-sort could be on the way." I added.

Everyone stood silent, this was pretty big news; pretty sure that's enough to change the world.

"We have to stop it, we have our digimon to fight now!" Ren said, holding out her digivice in pride.

"But Ren, how you expect us to get to the Digital World?" Feamon asked her partner.

We all thought about it for a while. We had nowhere else to go, seeing as we were outside the city walls; there may also be a chance we could be blamed for the disaster, seeing as our digimon can talk.

Then there's the curse put on the digimon at birth, could the city be involved with that?

"I got it!" Minami called out proudly, "if Cyclonemon was able to reach this world, there might be portals or some rift between our worlds; therefore all we have to do is find one and jump in."

"That's a great idea Minami!" Kodamon said encouragingly.

"Only one problem, the portal that Cyclonemon came from is in the city park!" Akira was right, the portal he came from is long from our reach. It could take months before we could return to that city and a whole lot of explaining to do. Everyone seemed down.

"It's not like we're rocket-scientists!" Naoko yelled in frustration.

"Dammit!" I said in frustration, "How do we get to the Digital World?"

"Why don't you just jump in that portal?" the familiar voice was back and almost instantaneously a portal appeared , exactly where Cyclonemon once stood.

"What is that!" Agumon asked; I looked, but could't believe what I was seeing. In front of us was the same ball of light from my dream.

"You were in my dream, what is going on!" I asked.

"If you children are so interested in the other-world, then this is your chance." He seemed to jester towards the portal, "when you step in this portal, you might never come back. However, this is your choice, should you accept your destiny by taking on the sole duty of whoever holds a digivice?"

"What do you mean by that? Who are you?" Akira demanded answers, but the ball seemed to ignore him.

"You have gathered the others, your destiny now lies beyond that Digital Gate," he seemed to motion towars the portal, "Your adventure will be hard and dangerous, but all of you must go to succeed. Do you accept your destiny or leave the worlds in despair?"

"So what you're saying is, whether or not we accept this 'adventure' decides the fate of this world?" I asked. He motioned a nod.

"Let's do this partner!" Agumon said anxiously, "This could be the adventure of the lifetime!"

"I'll go too right Gabumon!" Akira said.

"Right!" Gabumon replied.

"Beats going to school," Ren added. "We're definately in!"

"I'm in! It'll be aweseome! But...I don't want Minami going," Naoko said; Minami didn't like that one bit.

"Oh no you don't you selfish brother, I'm going whether you like it or not!" Naoko tried to reason with her, but she was determined.

"Even if I didn't want to go, he says all of us have to go or none of us go stupid! Me and Kodamon are in!" Minami finished.

Kodamon and Gomamon seemed to agree.

I adjust my goggles which gotten a little loose during the battle, "Then let's do this!"

"YEAH!" we scream in anticipation.

"Good luck," the ball turned to leave if not interupted by Ren, "Who or what are you?"

"I'm just a messenger," he said before he flashed brightly and disapeared.

"Yeah that's weird," Ren concluded and gathered with us at the portal.

"So this is it huh, we may never see this world again?" I said.

"C'mont let's go!" Naoko said.

We all decided to jump in at once; however the portal was not what we expected. I thought the portal was gonna be more like what you see in movies, lots of different colors and spiraling tunnel, but it was like passing through an empty room because everything was white. We floated toward an arch of light at the end of the room.

When we finally passed through we landed on a patch of dead grass randomly placed in the middle of a desert.

"Are you serious, is this even the Digital World?" Naoko asked.

We got up and began looking around.

I looked to my left and saw a big sign in the distance, "Guys take a look at this!"

We walked up to the random sign which read: "Welcome to Start City! All Digimon Welcome!"

"This is definately the Digital World." I concluded.

This is where our adventure began

* * *

><p>Did I do good? Please stay tuned, for this is only the beginning.<p>

Please don't read and leave; come review if interested. I don't care if it's burn either, although I would appreciate love.

*Next chapter: The children decide to visit the city, and find new suprises waiting for them in this new world. Will the locals accept humans? What did Naoko do? Find out in "The New Start!" Coming next week hopefully! :)

**S.S.D.S (6.6.6): If you read this, I love you. **


	4. Author's Notes

This is Super Saiyan Dragon Slayer (666) here with my first notes on a fanfiction!

**Author's Notes:**

So far I hope you've enjoyed this story and see it's potential. I've been trying really hard not to mess up because I'm still not used the the whole "fanfiction style." Therefore I'm very appreciative for your reviews which help me improve greatly.

Thanks to your reviews I worked to revise my previous chapters and tried to keep up with the viewer's opinions. Recently I had problems with my social life and school which put me in hiatus, but I'm back to working on this.

There are other things I would like to discuss as well: First, the reason I chose these digimon. I wanted a balanced team that had certain qualities: Agumon and Gabumon would be the ace fighters, Feamon would provide air support, Kodamon would be the healer, and Gomamon will eventually become the tanker of the group. There will be another who will be revealed later.

I'm sure you've noticed that Gomamon, Agumon, and Gabumon are the same digimon from the first season (my favorite) but there is reason why I chose them. Agumon is my favorite digimon of all time and my inspiration for this series since it first began; I see Agumon as their mascot especially because he digivolves into Greymon. Gabumon is cool, I love the Garurumon evolution line; that and I always see him as Agumon's rival because Digimon always seems to put Dragon and Wolf together. Gomamon was typically for fun, although I could have easily made a new digimon to replace him; simply I decided to keep him because I didn't want to go into the trouble of finding a another funny, caring, comic relief, and lovable digimon that has really strong digivolutions.

I understand that having Takeo with Agumon and Akira with Gabumon is a reference to Tai and Matt's rivalry. In a way, that's where this was influenced from, but Takeo and Akira's rivalry will be completely different. Takeo and Akira will be much more different than their predecessors from how I made their characters and their personalities. Unlike the first season I have much greater plans in store for them. Do not think I'm being lazy or increative, it's just how I weaved the plot together.

About the plot: I'm sorry but it will seem confusing at first; I left the characters un-characterized on purpose to be revealed at certain moments in the plot. I purposely left out certain information to be revealed at a later time. I try to make things work out as a plot while keeping people entertained with action. Hopefully, I will learn how to do this more elegantly than the first battle I've tried to recreate from my mind. So far I've only got the very beginning (about the first 2-3 episodes maybe); it will be much longer.

Another note, there will be romance!

I hope to record my entire imaginary Digimon story line before I'm too old to remember it.

Please enjoy and I hope you will read it til the end!

Thank you and see you soon FF community!

**S.S.D.S (666) **


End file.
